Many movements meeting the preceding definition are known in the prior art. As an example, patent CH 694 349, issued in the name of Franck Müller Watchland SA, describes of movement of this type designed to display both the minutes and hours in a retrograde manner. Each of the corresponding mechanisms comprises a lever with two arms connected by a bend, in the region of which the lever pivots in relation to the frame of the movement. The free end of a first arm supports a feeler-spindle arranged bearing against the periphery of a cam driven in rotation by the going train of the movement, while the free end of the second arm supports a rack arranged engaged with a going train of a display member. A long spring is connected to the frame by a first of its ends, while its second end is arranged so as to apply a force on the lever, to maintain the feeler-spindle in contact with the cam.
This type of construction presents certain drawbacks, in particular related to the application, to the going train of the movement, of a frictional force having a significant variation in amplitude between two extreme positions of the lever. Indeed, one sees, on one hand, that the axis of rotation of the lever is relatively remote from the feeler-spindle and, on the other hand, that the point of support of the spring on the lever is provided at the level of the feeler-spindle and is therefore also distanced from the axis of rotation of the lever. This results in a significant amplitude of the deformations of the spring between one and the other of the extreme positions of the lever, or a significant amplitude of the variation of the force this spring applies on the lever. The lever being arranged bearing on a cam, itself driven in rotation by the going train of the movement, the operation of the movement suffers a disturbance which may present non-negligible deviation values.